Sleeping with the enemy
by redangeleve
Summary: Machtspiele in der Horizontalen (Harry/Draco)


Inhalt: Machtspiele in der Horizontalen.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: MA

Teile: 1/1

Warnungen: Slash, PWP

Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören JKR, die Lyrics Justin Timberlake und mir gehört einzig und allein die Idee zu dieser Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es just for fun.

 **Sleeping with the enemy**

 _You can`t stop baby_

 _You can`t stop baby once you`ve turned me on_

 _And your enemy are your thoughts baby_

 _So just let em go_

 _Cause all I need is a moment alone_

 _To give you my tongue_

 _And put you outta control_

 _And after you let it in, we`ll be skin to skin_

 _It`s just so natural_

 _... Just tell me which way you like that_

Eine erwartungsvolle Stille lag über dem Raum. Nur der beschleunigte Atem des dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor war zu hören.

„Sag es, Potter." Die Stimme war so dicht an seinem Ohr, dass er den Atem des Anderen warm an seiner Wange spürte. „Du weißt, was ich hören will."

Harry wand sich in den unsichtbaren Fesseln hin und her, hob verzweifelt seinen Kopf, in dem Versuch, eine Berührung zu erhaschen, aber der Blonde war schon außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Wie ein Raubtier umkreiste er beinah lautlos das Bett mit seiner Beute.

„Sag es", forderte er den Dunklen erneut auf. „Mach es dir nicht so schwer."

„Ich will dich", wimmerte der Gryffindor auf. „Ich will, dass du es mir besorgst."

Auf dem Gesicht des anderen jungen Mannes erschien ein Lächeln, das mit gutem Gewissen als teuflisch bezeichnet werden konnte.

„Guter Junge", flüsterte er und trat näher zu dem nackten Körper auf dem Bett. Ganz leicht beugte er sich über die Brust des Dunklen und ließ seine Zunge spielerisch von dessen Nabel hinauf bis zu seiner Kehle wandern. „Siehst du, es war doch gar nicht so schwer."

Harry antwortete nicht, seinen Lippen entrang lediglich ein leises Keuchen. Sein Becken zuckte verlangend nach oben, aber Draco hatte sich schon wieder zurück gezogen.

„Nein, nein", erwiderte er tadelnd. „So weit sind wir noch nicht."

Im Gegensatz zu dem splitterfasernackten Gryffindor, hatte der Blonde seine Hose noch an. Es war ein Statement seiner Macht: Ich habe die Kontrolle, denn ich habe hier die Hosen an.

Erneut näherte er sich seinem wehrlosen Opfer. Unendlich sanft wanderten seine Lippen über den bebenden Oberkörper des Dunklen. Verteilte Küsse auf die Innenseite seiner Arme, wanderte das Schlüsselbein entlang zur Mitte, um sich dann wieder Harrys Kehle zu widmen. Die eigentlichen erogenen Zonen dabei wohl weißlich außer Acht lassend.

„Bitte, Malfoy", wimmerte der Gryffindor schwach, bei jeder Berührung erbebend. „Bitte."

„Hast du schon genug, Potter?" hauchte Draco leise in sein Ohr und ließ seine Zunge über die empfindliche Haut dahinter gleiten. „Ich habe doch gerade erst angefangen."

Seine Lippen fanden die des anderen und sie versanken in einem Kuss, der ein Spiegel ihres Verlangens war. Die Augen geschlossen, mit den Händen den Kopf des Dunklen fixierend. Wortlos, aber nicht lautlos fochten ihre Zungen miteinander über die Vorherrschaft, wohl wissend, dass es in diesem Duell keinen Sieger geben würde.

Als Draco den Kuss unterbrach, indem er wieder Abstand zwischen sich und den Gryffindor brachte, öffneten sie fast gleichzeitig ihre Augen. Silber versank in grün, einen unendlichen Moment unfähig den Blick abzuwenden.

Dann lächelte der Blonde erneut. „Fast hattest du mich soweit. Aber auch nur fast."

Er ließ seine Hände abwärts gleiten. Langsam, kontrolliert, bis sie auf Harrys Brust zum Liegen kamen. Beinah nebensächlich fuhren seine Daumen über die rosafarbenen Brustwarzen. Der Dunkle sog hart die Luft ein und Draco wiederholte die Bewegung.

„Gefällt dir das?"

Der Andere nickte stumm, unfähig noch artikuliert zu sprechen.

„Soll ich es noch einmal tun?"

Ein Wimmern war die einzige Antwort.

Erneut streichelten die Finger des Slytherin über die empfindlichen Nippel, dann kniffen sie ohne Vorwarnung zu. Der Dunkelhaarige stöhnte auf. Wissend lächelte Draco in sich hinein, bevor er den Kopf senkte und geschmeidig über eine der Brustwarzen leckte, während seine Finger abermals in die andere kniffen. Das Stöhnen wurde lauter, heftiger. Die vor Lust geweiteten Augen des Dunklen fanden seine eigene Erektion, die unbeachtet auf seinem Bauch lag.

Draco fühlte, wie auch sein eigener Ständer unangenehm gegen den engen Stoff seiner Hose drückte, aber er zwang sich zur Selbstbeherrschung. Noch war es nicht so weit.

Er entließ Harrys Brustwarzen aus der süßen Folter, was dem Dunklen einen enttäuschten Laut entlockte. Seine Zunge wanderte weiter abwärts, lotete die Tiefen des Bauchnabels aus, knabberten leicht an der gespannten Haut über der Leiste des sich windenden Gryffindors, bevor seine Hand schließlich den Schaft des jungen Mannes umschloss.

Stöhnend streckte ihm Harry seinen Unterleib entgegen, versuchte sich durch die Bewegung selbst in der Hand des anderen zu stimulieren, doch Draco drückte ihn entschlossen aufs Laken zurück.

„Schsch", machte der Blonde leise und presste die Peniswurzel hart zusammen. „Beweg dich nicht, oder ich höre auf."

Der Dunkelhaarige wimmerte leise und schloss gequält die Augen, kam dem Befehl aber dennoch nach. Zufrieden beugte sich der Slytherin über den Unterleib des Dunklen. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung nahm er dessen Erektion mit dem Mund auf, was Harry überrascht aufkeuchen ließ. So fest wie es die unsichtbaren Fesseln zuließen, krallte er seine Hände in das Bettgestell. Es kostete ihn all seine Willenskraft, seine Männlichkeit nicht in den Mund des anderen zu stoßen, aber er schaffte es, ruhig zu bleiben.

Er fühlte, wie Dracos Zähne sanft an der empfindlichen Haut seines Penis knabberten, als er den Kopf vorsichtig vor und zurück bewegte. Seine Zunge spielte um die stecknadelkopfgroße Öffnung seiner Eichel, nur um den Schaft dann in einer langsamen Bewegung bis zur Wurzel hinab zu lecken. Der Gryffindor fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Sein Körper zitterte unter Dracos Bemühungen und er merkte, wie ihm langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle entglitt.

Eben diesen Moment hatte sich der blonde Slytherin ausgesucht, um von seinem Opfer abzulassen. Er stieg vom Bett hinunter und knöpfte, sich des Blickes des anderen sehr wohl bewusst, lasziv seine Hose auf. Nachdem er sich auch seiner Short entledigt hatte, krabbelte er auf das Bett zurück, wo er sich zwischen die Beine des Dunklen setzte.

Erneut leckte Draco provozierend über die Länge des anderen, was Harry ein tiefes Knurren entlockte. Seine guten Vorsätze vergessend, streckte er sein Becken in die Höhe. Verzweifelt den Blick des anderen suchend.

„Was willst du, Potter?" fragte der Blonde, spielerisch die Hoden des Gryffindor knetend. „Du musst es mir schon sagen."

Erneut erklang ein Knurren, das kaum noch menschlich klang, bevor Harry mit rauer Stimme flüsterte: „Fick mich."

Draco lächelte ein feines, hinterhältiges Lächeln, als er erneut seine Zunge über die intimste Stelle des anderen gleiten ließ und fragte: „Was würden wohl deine Freunde sagen, wenn sie wüssten, was du hier treibst und vor allen Dingen: Mit wem?"

„Es ist mir egal, was sie denken", stieß der Dunkle unter größter Anstrengung hervor. „Und jetzt fick mich endlich!"

Lasziv leckte sich der Slytherin über die Lippen, als er Harrys Beine weiter auseinander drückte, um besseren Zugang zu dessen Kehrseite zu haben. Er befeuchtete einen Finger mit ein wenig Speichel und führte ihn an die Öffnung des Dunklen. Ein Stöhnen entrang den Lippen des Gryffindor, als der Finger Stück für Stück in ihm versank und dabei ein leichtes Brennen verursachte.

Doch das Brennen war vergessen, als Draco den Finger tief in ihn stieß und dabei gegen Harrys Prostata stieß. Die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen weiteten sich, sein Atem setzte für einen Moment aus. Der Blonde kannte diese Reaktion genau und fügte unmittelbar einen zweiten Finger hinzu. Geschmeidig bewegte er seine Hand und weitete damit Harrys Schließmuskel, bevor er auch noch einen dritten Finger hinzufügte.

Der Gryffindor keuchte heftig und drückte seinen Unterleib gegen Dracos Hand, bis dieser plötzlich von ihm abließ. Der Blonde griff sich eine Tube Gleitgel vom Fußende des Bettes und benetzte seine Länge, bevor er sich wieder Harrys in Erwartung bebenden Körper zuwandte. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung vergrub er seinen Schaft in dem warmen, willigen Körper, um dann überwältigt einen Moment inne zu halten. Es war einfach perfekt, so als sei dieser andere Körper wie für ihn gemacht.

Ein Stöhnen holte ihn aus seiner Erstarrung, als der Dunkle sein Becken fest gegen Dracos Unterleib presste. Der Blonde umfasste die Taille des Gryffindors mit seinen Händen und begann sich in einem langsamen, trägen Rhythmus in dessen Körper zu pumpen. Unfähig, selbst das Tempo zu bestimmen, schlang Harry seine Beine um den Körper des Slytherin, in dem Versuch, ihn so tief wie möglich in sich aufzunehmen. Erneut keuchte er erregt auf, als Draco den einen Punkt in ihm traf, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ.

Seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und er befürchtete schon, sich nicht mehr länger zurück halten zu können, als Draco in seiner Bewegung stoppte.

„Noch nicht", flüsterte der Blonde heiser und beugte sich zu einem Kuss herab. Seine Augen suchten den Blick des Gryffindor und für einen Augenblick versanken sie in dem leuchtenden Smaragdgrün, bevor seine Hände, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, den Zauberstab neben dem Kopfkissen ertasteten. Mit einem gemurmelten Spruch brach er den Zauber, der Harrys Hände an das Bettgitter fesselte

Nun gab es für die beiden jungen Männer kein Halten mehr. Fest krallte Harry seine Hände in Dracos Rücken, als dieser seinen Rhythmus wieder aufnahm und sich in immer schnelleren, härteren Stößen in den Körper des Dunklen vergrub. Die Finger des Slytherin umfassten Harrys steinharte Erektion und pumpten ihn im Gleichklang mit seinen Bewegungen. Ein dünner Schweißfilm lag über den beiden Körpern, die in einem ekstatischen Tanz miteinander zu verschmelzen schienen, bis der Dunkle schließlich die Beherrschung verlor und sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in die Hand seines Bettgefährten ergoss.

Warm konnte Draco das Sperma zwischen seinen Fingern fühlen, als er sein Becken ein weiteres Mal gegen das des Gryffindor hämmerte. Fest zogen sich die Muskeln um seine Erektion zusammen und nur wenige harte Stöße später sprang auch er über die Klippe.

Ein letztes Aufstöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, bevor er schwer atmend auf dem Körper des Dunklen zusammenbrach. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, bevor er sich aus Harrys Körper zurückzog und sich neben den anderen auf das Laken fallen ließ.

Mehrere Minuten lang lagen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander, von den Nachwehen des Orgasmus gefangen, bis Draco mit einem leise gemurmelten Ratzeputz-Zauber die Spermareste beseitige und sich, die Maske aus Arroganz wieder über das erschöpfte Gesicht gestreift, von der Matratze erhob.

Wortlos schlüpfte er in seine Kleidung, aus dem Augenwinkel den Gryffindor beobachtend, der sich entspannt in den Kissen räkelte.

„Nächste Woche zur gleichen Zeit?" fragte er betont geschäftsmäßig, als er sich zu dem Dunklen umdrehte.

„Von mir aus", antwortete Harry, gleichgültig die Achseln zuckend.

Der Slytherin verließ den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

`Es bedeutet gar nichts. Es ist ganz einfach nur Sex`, sagte er sich immer wieder, während er im Gehen den Sitzt seiner Kleidung überprüfte.

`Wenn du es sagst`, erwiderte ein kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

 **Ende**


End file.
